Unity
by Kyutal
Summary: Finally being able to stop the wrath of Akatsuki at the sake of his own life, Naruto Uzumaki's story continues at the request of a certain goddess. Post Great war and FF13.
1. The Beginning

**I honestly didn't think I would actually post this story up. I did it a while ago when boredom literally drove me somewhat insane. Since this is the first chapter I don't have much to say. I know for a fact that some of the characters are OOC. Most importantly, Naruto is 22 in this fic. And the beginning is a bit supernatural as well. The 4****th**** Great Ninja War took a span of 4 years rather than in the manga where it progresses like hella fast. BTW, there won't be that much Kyuubi bashing in his fic. Oh, I need a beta reader that is good in explaining the way the FF characters talk. Trust me, when you see the way they talk, you'll know what I mean. Well, that's it for this rant, hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"…"-Dialogue<br>_'Italics'_-Thoughts  
>Bold – Kyuubi<br>Underline - Jutsu/Spell

* * *

><p><em><span>-Prologue-<span>_

_**On a barren battlefield, two lone ninja remain. One is the most hated man on the face of the Elemental Countries and the creator of the notorious group, Akatsuki. His name is Madara Uchiha; former leader of the once mighty Uchiha clan and co-founder of Konoha no Sato. Standing across from him is jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, legacy of the Yondaime Hokage, and number one knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Throughout the course of the 4**__**th**__** Great Ninja War, the Joint Shinobi Army suffered untold losses. Among the casualties included the elderly Tsuchikage, Onoki, and the legendary copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake. But with the will and determination to end the war, the shinobi army was able to defeat the resurrected ninja Kabuto summoned and eradicate the army of Zetsus. The task was difficult and many lost the will to fight. After 4 years of pushing back what remains of the Akatsuki, the Joint Shinobi Alliance was finally able to corner Madara. Feeling the upcoming battle to be too destructive to be contained, Naruto was granted permission to fight Madara alone. Now the time has come for the greatest traitor of Konoha's history to pay for his crimes.**_

* * *

><p>Both ninja have stood there for a good ten minutes and not a single word has been spoken. There was no sound, no wind, nothing. Naruto could only feel anger and hatred for the man standing in front of him. He remembered how the bastard killed Kakashi-sensei after using the Tsukiyomi on him. Naruto wanted to kill him immediately and end the mindless bloodshed that resulted after 4 gruesome years of war.<p>

"Impressive. I never thought you or your pathetic friends could actually destroy all my years of meticulous planning. And now you stand here alone, believing you can defeat me." Madara stated.

"I know I can defeat you. But I must thank you, for giving me the power necessary to wipe you off the face of the earth!" Naruto said.

"Oh, really? What would this so-called power be then?"

Naruto's right hand reached for the katana on his back. He slowly pulled it out of its sheath and Madara felt untold amounts of chakra fill the air. The immense pressure almost forced him onto one knee, even with chakra channeled into his legs. The katana had a red grip and a token attached to the end on the handle. The blade itself was gray and silver and had 10 unique gems resided in between evenly divided portions of the sword. Each gem was a different color of the rainbow and each was powerful in its own right.

"And what can a pathetic sword like that do?"

"Allow me to demonstrate."

It happened in an instant. Even with his remaining Sharingan eye, Madara couldn't see what hit him. The injury was a mere cut on his left arm, but being able to wound him when he had the ability to dematerialize his body was unheard of. Looking at the blond shinobi's sword, he noticed something that should have been impossible.

"That chakra…how is this possible?"

"Before I destroy you, I guess you should know." Naruto started. "On the day you tried to suck the Kyuubi out of my body, you thought I died like all the other jinchuuriki. In reality, I was dead, but as the statue absorbed the Kyuubi, you also absorbed my very soul."

"You lie. The jutsu shouldn't have taken anything but the chakra of the nine-tailed beasts."

"That is where you miscalculated. Before you captured me, the Kyuubi and I made a pact, intertwining our souls into one. Since the statue only contains the bijuu, I was able to destroy the barriers and seals from the inside out. Why did you think you Moon's Eye failed when you attempted it?"

"So you were the reason my plan failed. It explains why you're still alive."

"The reason I can hurt you now is because of his sword's unique ability. Rather than letting the bijuu roam free without any sense of control, I offered them the opportunity to have a new container."

"Then t-that means?"

"Correct, this sword is the container of the nine-tailed beasts. Persuading them to agree was easier than learning how to walk on water."

"DAMN YOU!"

Madara had enough of this farce and charged at Naruto full speed. He drew his fan and proceeded with a downward strike. But his fan only sliced through air, leaving Madara in shock. Naruto had teleported using the famous, Hiraishin no Jutsu. Madara performed several hand seals and screamed Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. The fireball raced towards Naruto, but he didn't even flinch and began to weave hand signs of his own. He finished in an instant and smirked confidently.

"My turn," Naruto stated. He inhaled deeply and released a fireball 5 times the size Madara's own fireball. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Madara's eyes were wide in shock and barely had any time to dodge the incoming attack. Sliding to the right, he felt something that he has never felt before, fear. But rather than panic, he smiled from behind his mask; only once before did someone excite him this much in battle, the first Hokage of Konoha, Hashirama Senju.

"You truly live up to the name of being unpredictable, Uzumaki. For that, I compliment you and now I will use all my power to destroy you and revive my Moon's Eye."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto replied as he got into a battle stance and pointed the katana towards the Uchiha.

The final battle had officially begun.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Outskirts Surrounding the Pillar of Cocoon-<span>_

All was quiet in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. Not being able to sleep, former sergeant of the Guardian Corps, Lightning Farron, decided to take a morning stroll. Looking around, she saw tents and some PSICOM soldiers patrolling the surrounding area. The citizens were currently staying in tents until an official base was finished being built, which should be done within the next week. Turning around, her gazed shifted to the towering pillar of crystal. The crystal was the once lively planet civilization of Cocoon, where she too once resided like the rest of the refugees situated around it. Two months ago, she and her fellow l'Cie embarked on the mission that changed their lives. She remembered every detail clearly and couldn't help but feel mournful for the sacrifice her friends, Fang and Vanille, made so that everyone else could live. Lightning swore that she would find a way to bring them back no matter what, but so far that plan has been futile. Immediately after awakening from crystal stasis, she rushed towards the pillar in hopes of finding the Pulsians. After hours of searching, she finally found them, but both remained in their crystal forms, holding each other's hand. Both seemed happy with their decision to become Ragnarok and save the fall of Cocoon.

'_If only you two were here than everyone would be happy,' _Lightning thought. Suddenly, she noticed a hand waving up and down in front of her face. She hadn't realized that she completely spaced out whilst looking at Cocoon.

"Hello~, earth to Lightning."

Lightning recognized the voice and turned her head to the right to see her one and only little sister, Serah Farron. Recently, Lightning was finally able to accept Serah's relationship to Snow Villiers, her soon to be brother-in-law. Everything was tense in the beginning, but like all problems, it was resolved after their adventure in fighting the Fal'Cie of Cocoon. Snow proved he was capable to taking care of Serah, no matter what hardships they have to endure. Serah turning into a l'Cie would've changed anyone's opinion of her upside down. Thankfully, Snow loved her to point where he would actually help her finish her Focus.

"Oh, sorry Serah. Did you say something?"

"I was wondering if you have any free time, because I need your help in finding something."

"Well it's still early and there isn't much to do today, what are you looking for?"

"Actually, it's more of a someone than a something."

"Let me guess, Snow?"

"No, he's still sleeping. It's Hope; his father came to me and asked if I saw him anywhere. From the look on his face, I could tell he was worried. He told me that he hasn't seen Hope for the past 3 days."

"What! Why are you telling me this now?" Lightning panicked. Ever since the beginning, Lightning had supported Hope like an older sibling cares for the younger ones. With her help, he became strong, brave, and a lot more sociable. And then out of the blue, he goes missing. "Serah, where was he seen last?"

"I heard some soldiers say they saw a teenager go into the pillar. When I heard them say silver hair, I knew it had to be Hope. But that was 2 days ago."

"Alright, I'm going to check the pillar. Are you coming?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, I want to make sure he's alright. I can't imagine how Mr. Estheim would feel if his only son is…." Serah had to stop herself from saying the last word.

"Let's not think about that and just focus on getting to the pillar."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

And so, the two Farron sisters, raced towards the Pillar of Cocoon, hoping to find the teenager before anything terrible has happens. But Lightning felt something was wrong. She didn't know what, but it kept her on edge and she increased her running speed.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Barren Battlefield-<span>_

The destruction surrounding the area was truly devastating. Craters from explosions could be seen everywhere and smoke from the fires made it hard to see anything. Both shinobi were exhausted and they had no energy left. Madara fell first due to all the wounds he suffered from Naruto's blade and depletion of his chakra. Approximately 15 feet away, Naruto was on one knee, using the blade as a support. He too was exhausted from the battle; even with the power of the nine-tailed beasts on his side, Madara had managed to fight on the same level as him. Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto forced himself to stand and began walking towards the Uchiha.

"I never expected…you to…defeat me." Madara uttered while coughing out blood. "But do you…have what it takes…to finish me?"

"I've made it this far, I'm not stopping now."

Madara started to laugh and his Sharingan began to spin uncontrollably. "Try and kill me, if you have what it takes."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I killed your sensei, Kakashi, I stole his Mangekyō Sharingan's ability to send objects to another dimension. If I die, then everything within a 10 mile radius will get sucked in along with my body." Madara explained. "So I ask you again, do you have what it takes to finish me?"

Naruto remained wide eyed from what Madara had just said. How is he going to kill the bastard without killing himself? He tried to think of a method but no matter what came up, the wormhole would just intervene.

"Just face it, if I can't have them, then no one can!" Madara yelled.

**Naruto.**

'_Kyuubi?'_

**You don't have any options here. Even if you kill him now or later, you won't survive. The other bijuu and I have accepted that fate, it's about time you did too.**

'_How am I supposed to accept that? Didn't all of you agree to help me kill Madara?'_

**Yes, but this is the only way to destroy him. We both know that us bijuu can't release ourselves unless you're wielding the blade.**

'_But I can't just leave everyone behind!'_

**You swore to us that you would kill Madara, no matter what the cost may be. I understand that you don't want to die, but there is nothing else you can do to change our current predicament.**

'_Kyuubi, I have never seen you so weak. Listen to yourself, you're the mighty Kyuubi and you want to die killing this madman?'_

**Shut up brat! Did you think is an easy decision for any of us? Why don't you think about the countless others that sacrificed themselves just to get you this far! Everyone else has made a sacrifice for you, now it's time you repaid them.**

The Kyuubi's words rendered Naruto speechless. Throughout this entire war, every other person gave something up just for the sake of peace. Whether it was money, freedom, or even their lives, people across the Elemental Countries have lost something dear that could never be replaced. Realizing how selfish he was, Naruto knew the Kyuubi was right and that there is no other way to end the war.

'_Are you sure about this decision? Once I stab him, all of us are going to die.'_

**For the past 3 years, us bijuu have accompanied you because we wanted Madara dead for the crimes he committed. Once that was finished, we expected to break free from your control and rage upon this world once more. Never in our wildest dreams did we anticipate ourselves feeling regret for our past actions. We always saw the human race to be pathetic and weak. But the Hachibi's words have convinced us otherwise.**

'_So even demons feel regret. I understand how you feel with your decision.'_

**Before you kill him, the bijuu and I would like to thank you for helping us, despite what troubles we caused to your race. No matter what you think, we are grateful you volunteered to be our final jinchuuriki.**

Naruto smiled, knowing that he was able to save the Elemental Countries and befriending the nine-tailed beasts. He slowly raised his swords, pointing at the sky. On the floor, Madara could see what the blond shinobi was about to do. He tried to move in an attempt at escaping, but his body was too weak and it became futile to try.

"DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS AGAIN UZUMAKI?"

"I do, but as long as they are happy and living peacefully, then I will sacrifice even myself."

Sliding the katana into a reverse grip, Naruto remembered all the good times he experienced for the last 22 years. He thought about everyone in the village, and how they would be happy after all of this ended. Focusing what little energy he had left into his blade, he held the katana right above Madara's heart.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"AAAAARGHH!" Using all his strength, Naruto plunged the sword into Madara's chest. All that's left is to wait for the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to activate.

"Sayōnara mina," Naruto said.

An instant later, a gigantic black sphere emerged, sucking up everything inside. Once it disappeared, nothing remained except for a huge crater.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Pillar of Cocoon-<span>_

The Farron sisters ran towards the pillar's entrance. The entrance was usually guarded but for some strange reason, there wasn't any PSICOM patrolling the area. During the past 2 months, PSICOM had cut through the crystal in order to find anyone stuck in between. Rather than wasting energy in using the airships, a specifically designed lift was placed inside the base of the pillar, connected directly towards Eden. Lightning and Serah reached the top and step foot in Cocoon for the first time since the fall. Looking around, they saw only the crystalized remains of the once bustling city. They continued walking in silence, as to seeing some people being the trapped the crystal was truly frightening.

"I guess some of them weren't lucky enough to escape like we did," Lightning said.

"This is terrible," Serah added.

"You see Hope, Serah?"

"No. I've looked everywhere and I haven't seen a single trace of him."

Now both of them were worried even more, what's worse is that they don't have any clues as to where to start. Lightning observed the area and noticed something that shocked her beyond words. Tapping on Serah's shoulder, she asked, "Do you see that?" She was pointing at what appeared to be a giant crystalized web. The color is a slight variant of magenta that shined even more than the blue crystals surrounding Cocoon. The web is circular in shape and had a center that was a bluish purple. Something about that one particular crystal sent a familiar feeling into the Farrons. Both Lightning and Serah glanced at each other and nodded. Both of them ran towards it, not caring what the familiar feeling was, they rushed as fast as possible.

Approaching the center of the web, they saw something that instilled happiness and sorrow at the same time. The center resembled a beautiful flower, and in the middle of it were Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille. Lightning remembered the day they destroyed the fal'cie Orphan and how Fang and Vanille transformed into the mighty Ragnarok, just to sacrifice themselves to save the people of Cocoon. They had smiles on their faces, meaning they should be happy. But deep down, Lightning felt somewhat guilty as to what happened to the two Pulsians.

'_Look who showed to the party.'_

Lightning and Serah heard the familiar voice in their heads, and quickly turned towards Fang's crystal. They didn't believe for a moment they heard her voice.

'_Come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about us already.'_

"Vanille? Fang?" Lightning managed to say.

'_Who else could talk to you like this?' _Fang said.

If Lightning could hug the two Pulsian warriors, she would strangle them like crazy. Unfortunately that isn't the case. "It's nice to hear your voices again. But we can save this conversation for later. It may be a stupid question, but did you see Hope pass by here?" Lightning asked. "His father is getting worried since he's been missing for a while now."

'_Oh, Hope's right there.' _Vanille said cheerfully.

"Where is 'there' Vanille?" Serah questioned.

'_Look to your right. There should be crystal with him inside.' _Fang explained.

Serah went to go check, while Lightning remained where she stood. "First off, you said he was in a crystal. Care to clarify?" Lightning asked. From her tone, the Pulsians could sense her suspicions.

'_Well…let's just say he…wandered off?' _Vanille began, obviously lying.

'_Vanille, this is Lightning, I highly doubt that would throw her off.' _Fang said.

"Seriously, why is he here?"

'_Might as well. Vanille and I needed to see you immediately.'_

"If you wanted to see me, why didn't you use your telepathy?"

'_Our telepathy can't go that far anymore. The kid was the closest one to this rock.' _

"Then why is he in a crystal? I thought our l'Cie days were over."

'_She has a lot questions doesn't she, Fang?'_

'_That she does. When he came here, some behemoths attacked him. Since he didn't have the brand anymore, he was pretty much screwed. So Vanille and I used all the magic we had left to preserve him into a crystal until you came along.'_

Lightning didn't know whether to feel grateful or angry at the two l'Cie. Protecting Hope was necessary but forcibly turning into a crystal and leaving him there for his father to worry was a bit much. A few minutes of silence passed by until Serah returned with the white-hair teen. He looked exhausted and a bit spooked; most likely from coming out of crystal stasis a second time.

"He's alright, but I think we should take him back and get him a check-up," Serah suggested.

"Hey, Light. I swear I didn't mean to get lost in here." Hope said timidly, obviously scared of what Lightning's reaction would be.

'_Whoa! Before you go, you have to hear what Fang and I have to say!' _Vanille exclaimed.

"We have to make sure Hope is alright before anything else," Serah retorted. The sisters began to walk Hope back to the camp without a second thought.

'_But this is extremely important. It involves all of us l'Cie!' _Fang replied. Hearing that stopped them in their tracks instantly.

"What do you mean '_us l'Cie_'?" Lightning looked back.

'_It means exactly what I just said.' _Fang answered. _'To start, we have some good news and tons of bad news. But since you're worrying over the kid, go get him fixed up, but make sure you bring the other 2 knuckleheads with you back here.'_

Hearing Fang with a serious voice was a rare sight indeed. Heeding her words, the trio headed back to camp with all possible haste. On the way to the pillar, Lightning already had enough concern for one day, but Fang's last comment just set a whole new bar of anxiety. Nearing the camp, all she focused on was Hope's wellbeing and waking up Snow and Sazh to either surprise or shock them. But little did they know, all the l'Cie were in for a brand new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to mention this up top. If you want to see a picture of Naruto's sword, go to my profile and click on the deviantart link. The artwork is from a good friend of mine. I'm also using it for my other fic so check it out if you want to.**


	2. Request

Uh yeah, I've been way too busy lately. I'm just glad I'm able to do this now woot. Not much to say so enjoy and review the new chapter of Unity!

"…"-Dialogue  
><em>'Italics'<em>-Thoughts  
>Bold – Kyuubi, Bijuu<br>Underline - Jutsu/Spell

* * *

><p><em><span>-A Place with no Meaning-<span>_

Destruction, chaos, and vengeance; this was all Naruto ever witnessed in his short life. Although he wasn't the one after revenge, he saw how so many people close to him craved it. Sure he saved Gaara, but he still felt guilty for not being able to save Sasuke from his tragic end. Now he was sitting in pitch darkness with nothing else to do.

'_God, death is a lot more boring than those stupid rumors.'_

**Tell me about it.**

'_What the?! You're here Kyuubi?'_

**We share the same soul retard. But something about this is off.**

'_What could be wrong when we're dead?'_

**Well, the other bijuu and my body were sealed in the katana. My question, why is the blade still with you.**

Listening to the Kyuubi, Naruto just realized that the sword was still on his back. When he died, they were supposed to be set free or die while the blade disappeared, and yet the blade remained with him until death. He could still feel the other 8 bijuu and their chakra flowing within the sword. Something's off, but he just couldn't find an exact answer as to what it was. All he could see was pitch black and nothing seemed to be present. He could walk but it would seem pointless since the space felt endless.

'_Alright, now that we're stuck here together, have anything to talk about?'_

**Since all nine of us are here, want to know some history?**

'_Damn, is this going to be boring like at the Academy?'_

**Trust me kid, our history is rather intriguing and you might actually like it.**

'_Fine, go ahead.'_

**Well as you already know, the other bijuu and I were once part of the almighty Juubi. Even though we're only parts of that monster, each of us had fragments of its memories embedded into us when the ****Rikudō Sennin****split it up.**

'_So you know what kind of destruction it caused when the Juubi was still…well, Juubi?'_

**Unfortunately, yes. You can't even begin to compare the destruction I caused to Konoha to the rampage of the Juubi. It makes me wonder why the Juubi was created to begin with.**

'_I can't really picture the destruction you speak of because I was still a baby when you attacked remember?'_

**Man you're hopeless. It'll be easier for me if I just share my memories with you.**

Concentrating on all of his past memories, the Kyuubi sent a surge of unwanted knowledge into Naruto's mind. By sending all this information at once, Kyuubi felt himself reliving all the horrible past deeds of the Juubi, and yet he felt responsible for mass murder of innocent humans so many centuries ago. As the memories were being shared, Naruto's mind was put into a state similar to when he visited the Kyuubi's cage when they weren't on equal terms as they are now. Naruto saw the despicable images and could almost feel tears begin to form in his eyes. The only thing he saw was destruction beyond words. The terrain surrounding the Juubi was obliterated which looked like the land was forever scarred from its wrath.

**I'm sure you understand the gravity of the situation. Although my memories are fragmented, there is something that caught my eye. You know how you can tap into my chakra and create the chakra robe?**

'_Yeah, where are you going with this?'_

**Well, the bijuu and I all pooled our memories together and found something that could make you even more powerful.**

'_More powerful?! I thought that my death basically meant training was completely useless now. What more can I possibly do while I'm dead?'_

**Aha, that is where you are wrong my extremely dimwitted disciple. You forget that the bijuu are still with you. I'm not saying that you're alive, but you aren't dead either.**

'_So I'm stuck somewhere between? That is just wonderful news,' _Naruto thought sarcastically._ Back to what you said earlier, what is the "something" that makes me more powerful?'_

**As of right now, we're not completely sure, but it resembles something similar to the chakra cloak, except you'll be able to use all of the bijuu at once. But the risks of this skill are extremely high considering how much chakra is flowing in your system at once.**

Just hearing about the ability to use all the bijuu at once got Naruto giddy with bewilderment. Before all he could do was use each bijuu's unique chakra individually. He was also able to summon them from the sword with ease but the only problem was that only one could be out at a time. The final battle with Madara proved that one bijuu at a time wasn't going to be enough to fight someone of that caliber. Truthfully, Naruto felt as though he only beat Madara through sheer luck rather than skill. Having this new power would definitely come in handy if he wasn't "dead".

'_Alright then, explain in detail what exactly this power is would you?'_

**From our history, we know that the Rikudō Sennin only used this power only once in his lifetime; most likely because we were still the Juubi at the time. We peered into the perspective of the Rikudō Sennin and saw the enemy he was facing. Whatever it was, the chakra it emanated was beyond anything even I have ever experienced. Obviously, the Rikudō Sennin came out on top thanks to that extra power.**

'_Did you see what this skill was at least?'_

**Now that I think about it, this skill is more of an upgrade to your powers.**

'_Upgrade? Is it similar to the Jinchuuriki chakra cloak?'_

**Somewhat, but when I saw the sage fighting the enemy, he was literally unstoppable. I couldn't see anything he did. Everything was a blur and I couldn't make anything out of it.**

'_Alright, now I'm even more interested in this "upgrade." When can I start learning it?_

**Right now might be helpful. But we aren't sure of the risks yet so I suggest you don't practice with your shadow clones.**

'_Damn, I was hoping you weren't going to say that.'_

**Hey, from what I can see, it doesn't even matter because you have literally an eternity to master it.**

And so, the training began. Naruto and the bijuu eventually lost track of how long they had been at it. But a sense of time seems irrelevant now that they drifted in this infinite void.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Inside Cocoon-<span>_

After tending to Hope's injuries, Lightning and Serah managed to gather the rest of the former l'Cie to Fang and Vanille's crystal. Snow and Sazh could only look with an expression of awe and wonder. With the group back together again, all of them had a minor sense of nostalgia.

'_Alright, enough with the daydreaming; we have loads to discuss.' Fang spoke out._ _'Now which do you guys want to hear first, good or bad news?'_

"Start with the good news" Sazh said. "I don't want bad news right after what happened to Hope here."

'_Fair enough. Before I say it, don't overreact __**too**__ much.'_

"Just get to it already!" Snow exclaimed.

'_Well, Vanille and I are supposed to awaken soon.'_

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

'_Guys, hold your chocobos. We don't know exactly when so don't be too excited.' Vanille said._

"How can we not be excited when two of our friends are coming back to us so soon?" Sazh asked. "This is an early Christmas for me."

For the next few minutes, the group was cheering as to the great news. Plans about a welcome back party were being made. They almost forgot about the bad news until Fang finally tried to change the topic.

'_Alright, enough congratulating, I still have loads to discuss here.'_

"Fine, tell us this so-called bad news." Snow joked. "I mean, what could **so** bad that we can't celebrate?"

Taking a deep mental breath,_ 'We don't know when, but I saw a vision of Cocoon getting destroyed.' Fang started. 'I can't recall what it was, but it looked like something crashed into it.'_

Hearing the grave tone in Fang's usually sarcastic voice made them forget about the news earlier completely. Only silence remained as none of them could imagine how their former home was to be destroyed. They all had wide eyes due to the shock.

'_That's not all. While I had that vision, Vanille saw a different one.'_

'_Well, I'll have to say that my vision isn't as gloomy as Fang's here.' Vanille stated. 'But I saw what looked like a man. He had raven colored hair, red eyes, and was surrounded by thousands of swords.'_

"So we are going to experience Cocoon getting destroyed and the possibility of meeting this unknown man." Lightning listed. "Do you think it might be your focus to prevent either from happening?"

'_It's not likely mate. I mean, our visions of focuses have never been wrong. When you saw Ragnarok after getting your brand, it turned out true. Just not the way we thought it would.' Fang replied. 'We have to assume that it is going to happen, and soon.'_

"But who is this man that Vanille mentioned? From what I learned, there aren't any other civilizations besides the camp we've set up." Hope said. "And I'm sure that no one in the camp has the power to control swords either."

"Sazh, Snow; we need to arrange a team to extract Fang and Vanille out right now." Lightning began. "Hope, Serah; I want you two make sure that everyone and everything in the camp is moved away from the Pillar."

"Whoa soldier, slow down. We need to do things one at a time here." Sazh said.

"This isn't the time to be lazy Sazh. We don't know when Cocoon is going to be destroyed so it's better if we take precautions now." Lightning responded. "If it comes down tomorrow, then think of all the civilians that are going to be wounded or killed."

Realizing her point, Sazh, Snow, Serah, and Hope left immediately towards the lift. Lightning still had some questions that needed answering. "Yesterday when you said it included us 'l'Cie', what did you mean by that?"

'_I really didn't want you to ask that. I didn't completely talk about my vision just now because I didn't want Hope or Serah to panic. When I saw that vision, it seemed as if I was looking up to Cocoon. Then, once the pillar fell, all of you were in pain and held the place your brands were.'_

Lightning didn't think it could be true. She remembered that all of their brands had vanished when they awakened. She hoped to put those 13 days behind forever, and yet here she is, finding out that she is still an accursed l'Cie. But she has to accept the fact and move on and asked her last question.

"Fang, how did you two see a vision if the Fal'Cie that branded us is dead?"

'_I can't explain it so well either but only one person comes to mind when I think about it. No matter how much I think of someone else, only one pops up.'_

"Who?"

'_The Goddess of Death, Etro.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>-A Place with no Meaning-<span>_

Training had never been so grueling. The amount of concentration required for all the bijuu and Naruto was ridiculous. They haven't been able to sync completely mainly due to the Shukaku's consistent trolling. No matter how hard they tried, he would just purposely go off balance to get a good laugh. But despite his efforts, they made some progress since Naruto was finally able to create the upper portion of the so-called upgrade. When he first saw it, it looked like some sort of armor. Even though it was casted in metal, he didn't feel any weight from it all; almost as if he was born with it. Deciding to take a break, Naruto sat himself down as the bijuu receded back inside the sword.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel as hungry as he should. Probably due to the darkness that enveloped him. But even so, a giant bowl of ramen would've made his experience here so much better. Everything seemed quiet as Naruto felt sleep take over his body.

After several hours of rest, he woke up hoping to train some more. As he opened his eyes, all the bijuu were present, but they circled around his miniscule body as if they were about to attack.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_

**Well look who's finally up.**

'_What is going on for all of you to be summoned?'_

**While you were sleeping, all of us felt a presence enter here. I don't know what it is, but it feels odd yet vaguely familiar. Keep your guard up.**

Heeding the Kyuubi's words, Naruto got into a battle stance and focused on his surroundings. Using all of his senses to identify this "threat," Naruto could begin feeling the foreign energy the Kyuubi spoke of. It was indeed odd. It felt natural yet completely unnatural at the same time. Being a master sage, Naruto knew that any chakra that wasn't natural was never a good sign. Each second passing by, the energy crept closer and closer. Once it reached him, Naruto felt and light shining above him and the bijuu. The light was blinding and he had no choice but to cover his eyes. After a minute, the light began to fade. He looked up and saw what looked like a woman, but she was encased in a bluish crystal. Just by a glance at her face, Naruto saw sadness and couldn't help but feel pity towards the woman.

'_Greetings young Uzumaki.' the crystal said._

"Whoa, did I just hear that right?"

**We all heard it. Who are you and what do you want?**

'_I mean no harm to you, fragments of the Juubi.'_

All ten on the ground couldn't believe their ears. Who was this woman and how did she know of them? Not willing to take any risks, all the bijuu got into position to attack the crystal without any hesitation. But before they could strike, Naruto's voice interrupted them.

"Calm down you guys, let me try talking to is witch, crystal, or whatever she is." Naruto said. "Let me ask, who are you and want it is that you want?"

'_I want nothing more than the safety of my world young Uzumaki. I am the Goddess of Death, Etro.'_

"How do you know who I am? We've never met before right?"

'_Not directly. But I have known of your arrival even since your ancestor and I first met. You may know him as the Rikudō Sennin.'_

"Wh-what? The Rikudō Sennin is literally my ancestor?" Naruto exclaimed.

'_When your nine-tailed friend said of how the energy felt familiar, it is because they have all experienced it before, although maybe not in the same way previously.'_

**How it is the Rikudō Sennin met you when he died of old age whereas Naruto didn't?**

'_Long before the Uzumaki's time, I called upon the Rikudō Sennin for help. War was tearing the very fabric of reality apart and I couldn't do anything on my own.'_

**Knowing the old man; he would've helped anyone when they asked for it. This brat might have inherited it from the Rikudō Sennin.**

'_Now I'm asking, no, I'm begging you young Uzumaki to help my world. A calamity is coming and there is nothing I can do since my power has all but faded.'_

Naruto felt nothing but confliction within himself. He didn't even know who this lady was and yet she begged for his help. But to discover that his ancestor was the Rikudō Sennin made it even more difficult to choose. He could choose to help the goddess, or he could stay here for the rest of eternity. The former seemed like a much better option, but could there be risks with his decision?

**Hey don't overthink this so much. Hurry and help the lady because I'm sick of staying here.**

"You WOULD choose ending your boredom over my safely you selfish asshole."

**It's not just me brat. All of us are sick of being here and if there is an opportunity like this, we're taking it regardless of what you say.**

"Fine; I accept your request. But I have one question, what will I get in return if I complete this mission?" Naruto asked.

'_Although it may seem insignificant, I am willing to grant you one wish.' Etro responded. 'Throughout your journey, if you need any assistance, just call upon my name.'_

"A wish huh? I guess I know I want. How am I supposed to get out of here?"

'_Let me take care of that. But fair warning young Uzumaki, it might hurt a bit when you awaken.'_

That last sentence confused Naruto even more and wanted to ask another question until the crystal goddess began to glow and the darkness began to recede. Suddenly, Naruto felt stiff and looked down to see his feet slowly becoming crystal like the goddess. Panicking, he looked to the bijuu who were experiencing the exact same thing. The sensation felt like he was freezing and burning at the same time.

Somehow, the bijuu managed to form a circle around Naruto, but with their backs facing him. The lower half of Naruto's body had been completely crystalized in a standing position. He felt this sword pulsing on his back and he pulled it from its sheath. He held the hilt in his right hand and the flat of the blade on his left palm. The gems embedded in the bladed were glowing brightly, which meant all of the bijuu were still alive. The bijuu had already been encased in crystal when Naruto glanced at them one last time. He slowly closed his eyes, as the crystal enveloped his entire being and all he could do was wait in a deep slumber.


	3. The Calm

"…"-Dialogue  
><em>'Italics'<em>-Thoughts  
>Bold – Kyuubi, Bijuu<br>Underline - Jutsu/Spell

* * *

><p><em><span>-Outskirts Surrounding the Pillar of Cocoon-<span>_

It had been almost a week since the group conversed with their Pulsian friends, but that was bittersweet reunion. Ever since the warning Fang had given, Lightning had all the citizens on high alert in case if Cocoon would be destroyed. All of the supplies were moved to the base that was located roughly 10 miles away from the Pillar. If the Pillar were to fall, then the citizens would be safe from the debris.

There was only one final task remaining, retrieving Fang and Vanille.

"Sazh, is the ship ready to go?" Lightning asked.

"She's more than ready soldier girl."

"Alright, let's get them back so we can have a real reunion!" Snow said.

Everybody from the group couldn't help but smile, because they could finally repay the two Pulsians for saving them and the people of Cocoon.

The airship engines whirred to life and all the systems went online.

"So how are we gonna get them out?" Hope wondered. "Them being stuck in the center of Cocoon is going to be pretty hard to dig through."

"It'll be fine." Lightning reassured. "Sazh already came up with the solution for that problem. All we have to worry about is making sure they're alright."

Hope smiled and didn't ponder any more questions after that. When they finally evacuated everyone from Cocoon, he asked Lightning to train him so that he could fight for those important to him. Both Lightning and Serah saw him like a younger brother from that point on and doted on him to his slight annoyance.

The trip towards the Pillar was silent and anxiety was rising within the former l'Cies. Although they were going to save two of their closest friends, the very thought of Cocoon being destroyed kept them on edge. None of them ever thought that their focus of destroying Cocoon came from trying to save it.

After 10 minutes of flight, the airship pulled through the crater and entered the interior of Cocoon. Once the airship loaded, the group brought all the equipment necessary to drill into the crystalized planet.

"Okay, I suggest you kids stay back before you hurt yourselves." Sazh said. "Don't want you to lose some fingers."

With that, he put on what looked like a gauntlet onto his right hand. Turning on the device, he aimed his arm towards the base of the crystal where Vanille and Fang were lodged into. A bright green laser fired from the gauntlet and cut straight into the crystal. The laser flowed through the crystal like it was butter and all of the l'Cies were thoroughly impressed.

"How did you make a laser that cuts through crystal old man?" Snow asked.

"What do you mean how? And I'm not that old!"

"Wouldn't lasers usually reflect off the surface and land somewhere else?"

"I'll put in a way so that even you can understand Snow, magic."

"Alright, don't tell me. I'll figure it out eventually."

From that point, everyone was waiting until Sazh finished cutting through the crystal. Instead of waiting, Lightning pulled Serah away from the group for small discussion.

"Serah, is everything set for Cocoon?"

"From all the info PSICOM sent, all the citizens and equipment were moved to the base. Why?"

"If anything happens to me when the Pillar comes down, I want you to take the rest of the group and flee from this area immediately," Lightning requested. "Whatever happens, you must promise me this."

"I…I understand. But why are you telling me this? You sound like you know what's going to happen." Serah pleaded.

"Fang and Vanille have been connected Cocoon ever since the Fall. I don't know what will happen if we remove them from it. Worst case scenario, the pillar supporting Cocoon will collapse and people will get hurt." the elder Farron explained.

"But Fang said that something else would destroy Cocoon."

"Let's hope she's right."

* * *

><p><em><span>-A Place with no Meaning-<span>_

Silence was the only presence in this Void. The flow of time was altered beyond understanding and nothing surrounded it other than darkness. In this endless Void, was the crystallized form of a young man and his Tailed Beasts. Far above them was the divine Goddess of Death, Etro.

'_It is time.'_

With a single command from her mind, the dark void was filled with blinding light.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Somewhere on Pulse-<span>_

All was silent in the room and this eerie feeling kept attacking a young man sitting upon his throne with relentless force. This young man is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the country of Runon, and only remaining member of the Caelum Dynasty. His striking cobalt blue hair mixed with his dark blue eyes would be easily noticed throughout all of the Runon. Ever since he was a child, he had been blessed with talents normal people would never understand. These talents were given to him by the crystal, the last of its kind on all of Pulse.

At twenty-one years of age, he didn't really have the same views as many of the nobles that reside throughout the kingdom. Unlike the typical spoiled child of a high class family, he never ridiculed those that were below himself. Instead, he chose to help the public with all the power at his disposal. But despite his kindness, not many ever saw him in person because of his decision to seclude himself from the world.

Although he was the perfect age to become king, only one obstacle is preventing it from happening. A prince can't become a king without a queen.

'_What should I do, Father?'_

"Yo, Pulse to Noct! You there buddy?" a voice said.

Broken from his thoughts, Noctis turned his attention to the owner of the voice. It was a man the same age as him and one of his closest childhood friends, Prompto. He had blonde hair that is cut similar to Noctis' but slightly longer and didn't stick up on the back of his head. Unlike the prince though, he had a much more joyful complexion.

"Seriously, Noct, you need to leave this place eventually. Some of the people are starting to think that you're dead. When was the last time you left the palace?" Prompto questioned.

"Three months ago. Why are you here Prompt?" Noctis replied.

"Fine I'll cut to the chase. Remember that report Ignis sent in several weeks ago about Cocoon?"

"The one about it turning into crystal before crashing into Pulse?"

"Yeah, apparently, most of the citizens managed to escape from the thing and are trying to settle down on Pulse." Prompto explained. "Although most of Pulse is wild, doesn't it mean we're being invaded since Cocoon is entering our kingdom's territory?"

"I don't think the people of Cocoon know we're even here to begin with."

Although Pulse was wild in most parts, there were still civilizations on the planet. Kingdoms like Runon and Tenebrae are prime examples.

"What? Come on, Pulse has fought in wars against Cocoon so many times; there is no way in hell they wouldn't know about us."

"That was more than 500 years ago Prompt. Ever since then, no one from Cocoon has been to Pulse because of their fear of l'Cie." Noctis said. "If I had to guess, the people of Cocoon probably think they're the only ones on this world."

'_Who would've thought all those boring history lessons were actually useful.' _Noctis thought.

"So are we going to do anything? I mean they are technically in our territory without permission." Prompto asked.

"For now, just keep surveillance on them. If anything suspicious is spotted, report to Ignis."

"What are you going to do?"

"Visit my parents."

As Noctis left the throne room, Prompto could sense he was troubled by something other than the arrival of Cocoon's citizens.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Royal Family Memorial-<span>_

The walk to the memorial was silent like the rest of the palace. The memorial itself wasn't a grave but treasures and portraits of past kings and queens. Noctis looked forward with a solemn expression until he came upon the marble wall that had the name and portrait of a young king and queen.

_**In memory of **_

_**Cyrus Domitius Caelum**_

_**Layla Destiny Caelum**_

_**May their souls remain in our hearts forever**_

"Mother, Father. It's been a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I know this is a short chapter. Like a really short chapter. But it is somewhat necessary so I can build up into more in-depth chapters. And that last segment im still going "WTF, I'M AN IDIOT! WHY DID I DO THAT?!"<strong>

**But I couldn't really find another way to set this plot up without introducing our final protagonist.**

**Please review and tell me suggestions. I like pleasing people.**


End file.
